


[SPN/黑历史]灵与肉

by lostacat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*LUCY中心 LM/LD/隐SD<br/>*介于PG-13和R之间？</p>
<p>*中国语</p>
            </blockquote>





	[SPN/黑历史]灵与肉

[SPN/黑历史]灵与肉  
*LUCY中心 LM/LD/隐SD  
*介于PG-13和R之间？

灵与肉

他心中有地狱，没有人能引他进入天堂 

Lucifer再度睁开眼睛的时候，他嗅到的是陈腐的红木，是带着硫磺的白烟以及Lilith破碎得体无完肤的僵硬尸体发出的恶臭。他看见那间冰冷得毫无人情味可言的小小教堂，被刻意或者无意推倒的圣母像，凝结在苍老地板上深褐色的血迹。他刚刚苏醒，神志尚不清晰，没有合适的皮囊。而他已经开始穿越那些沾染着尘埃的水汽，凛冽的风，他在寻找一个天使，他的永生兄弟，以一种急不可耐的迫切姿态，哪怕是毁灭世界也义无反顾。  
他以为他们今生邂逅过，那也许就在他迈出地狱之门的霎那。他看见他们在一起，那两个肉身——他的和他的Michael的，然后他就笑了，即使真身分离了千年，他知道他们总在一起。哪怕历经轮回，丧失记忆，灵与肉剥离，他们是光和影，是一枚硬币的正反面。这就是父亲的赐福，他们的羁绊，最讽刺的宿命。  
说到宿命，他知道那些过时的往事被无数人翻箱倒柜地找出，用来翻拍成电影，被夸大或者狗尾续貂。他知道凡人的那一套，那些该死的先知，还有自命清高的圣徒，总是自信满满地认为自己是上帝的恩宠，自以为所言便是真理。他们也许听说，或者梦见，他们不辞劳苦地一一记录，不放过任何细节，玩弄每一处的蛛丝马迹——但永远无法体味，被利刃刺穿灵魂的冰冷，Michael一派庄重的脸上那稍纵即逝的痛苦。他们不明白，他爱上帝，爱主，爱着他的兄弟。那不是嫉妒，亦无关傲慢，他甘心堕落，不过是因为爱比死更残酷。

[你不该这样，Lucifer。我们爱你。我爱你。]

他想起来他们的对话止于此处，他甚至还来不及将答复表达清楚，就听见金属擦裂灵体的火花声。他的父亲，他的兄长，毫不迟疑地举起了手中的剑。  
至此往后，他在一片白炽中阖眼，沉睡于黑夜。  
但他知道，他们终会重逢。  
[我爱你，Michael。你无法想象我有多么爱你。]

让他来好好回忆下所有事情发生的诱因。  
那天日光明媚，云层在他的两侧慵懒地翻滚。他的心情异样的好，有一种带着少许期待的幸福感充斥着那精密的身体。他不太明白那是什么，也懒得去搞清楚，所以美丽的[光耀晨星，荣耀之子]选择了听从本能的驱使。  
所以当他用手掌温柔地拨开伊甸园里茂密的繁枝，洁白的羽翼划过泛着碧光的湖面，他向上帝的秘密花园投去偶尔的一瞥。出其不意，漫不经心。他看见那个人——是晚霞，是神迹。金色的发丝是镏金的蜜，轻扬的唇角是撒旦的呓语。Lucifer见过在这个园子里出现的所有人，他见过Adam，见过Lilith还有Eva那个女人，通常情况下他对他们的存在毫不介怀。他们是耶和华的精美玩偶，是无辜的，脆弱的。也许耶稣喜爱他们，但他不是。Lucifer的心中只有上帝，在这瞬息之前。  
而他不一样，他和他们不一样。这是命运中的巧合，那天他飞过上帝的后花园，从此堕落在那双榛子绿的眼眸间。它们是原罪，是星辰，是光。  
那个人，禁忌之人。Michael。  
他唤醒了他，他是他的生命之光，欲望之火。是一切的起点和终结。  
=

Sam Winchester第无数次喘息着从梦魇中惊醒时听见他的老哥在隔壁单人床上发出均匀的呼吸声，被子东拉西倒地遮掩着躯体，手臂盖在额前像是要遮挡月光。窗外是凉如水的夜，流动的空气里参杂着天然植物的清馨。斯坦福的大男孩，明天将要赌上自己性命的男子，此刻他注视着自己的亲生哥哥，目光温情地注视着他月色下模糊的轮廓，胸口一阵抽搐，眼角遗留着不知何时残余的泪痕。  
他曾做过各种各样的梦境，那些和预知有关，怪诞的，奇异的。而方才的是那么不同——混沌而真切，甜蜜而疼痛。他在睡梦中看见光怪陆离的碎片，然后那些幻变的光和影最终定格在Dean的身上。他的兄长赤身裸体地出现在他的眼前，在那些繁盛的野花和耀眼的阳光下，肌肤是大理石，睫毛是蝴蝶翼。画面似乎亘古地停滞在这里，而他已经停止了呼吸。  
太过干净和安静，美好得接近破碎。虔诚得没有欲求。Sam在强烈的痛苦中拾回几近断裂的意识，他不理解这个梦的含义，它是撒旦的诱惑，还是上帝的指引？  
眼前这个人，他们争执甚至打架，他们拥有不同的三观，不同的理想抱负。但他为他下过地狱，他们是彼此的唯一。即使是世界末日，他想，他们也是彼此唯一能以性命相托的选择。他想，他是爱他的，这个有点傲慢和傻气的哥哥，他唯一的血亲。

[我爱他，他也爱我。这样就足够了，我们相互珍惜。]  
不，这样是不够的。  
他听见他的血液在沸腾，身体在叫嚣。  
他在渴望些什么？是复仇，是恶魔之血，是杀戮？  
也许是，也许都不是。

他再度闭上双眼，心中被一种无名的悲怜擒住。  
=

当他的手被反绑在床头的时候，他依然保持着茫然的表情。眼睛是无神的，金发琐碎地挂在前额。  
他无法说话，因为嘴巴被折成方形的毛巾塞着，并用乳白色的宽胶带稳妥地固定着。他无法反抗，因为他的脚踝被麻绳捆绑，在床角打上了死结，大腿被最大限度地分开。他无法流泪，因为对面那个优雅而粗暴的野兽，用高脚杯盛着红酒的男人，不是他的小Sammy。  
一样却是不一样的。四枚戒指滚落在地，迎着昏暗的灯光闪闪发亮。这个人是Lucifer，而他把他的宝贵弟弟又弄丢了。  
他并不悲伤，他只是绝望。

[你看起来悲伤更胜愤怒。] Lucifer微微一笑，将玻璃杯内的玛瑙红仰头尽饮[不过我猜，你已经准备好了接受……]  
L拨开他的衣服，带着拨开葡萄皮的力度，冰凉的指腹贴和这肌肤的纹路，以缓慢稳定的速度，从下颚到喉结，然后顺过乳晕，落座在胯骨。Dean觉得疼，疼得发麻。Lucifer的力度那么轻，他的抚摸充满宠腻，像在抚摸刚出生的猫崽，他用着Sam的手，那宽大的掌，带薄茧的指，它们曾经握过枪，熟稔地敲击键盘。而现在，这个陌生人却用它们在他的身体上舞蹈着，在他的耻毛处挑拨着，反反复复。一寸一寸，一根一根。Dean觉得痒，还有热，他的大腿开始颤抖，膝盖酸软无力，某种冲动却蓄势待发。  
——不是Sammy。不是他。Dean对自己说，不是他不是他不是他不是他不是他不是……所以不可以……请不要，请住手！  
他企图张嘴，而结果是毛巾被塞入得更深，连舌头都打起卷，口腔变得无比干涩。

［不要反抗Dean，我不忍心伤害你的身体，你知道，］弟弟的手指滑过他的性器，徘徊在臀瓣处。Lucifer保持着他的节奏感，顺着股缝上下游走，偶尔在穴口画弧，却没有下一步。Dean猜想其实这个魔头并不打算做那件事，他在游戏，而对象是自己。他希望自己的理智能够快些回笼，可是对上Lucifer那比起Sam更深沉乖戾的眼神没由来他觉得慌乱，下身疼得发痛。  
Sammy……Sammy……  
［你不傻，但也不够聪明。］Lucifer抽回双手，随意搭在两侧［我对Dean　Winchester没有兴趣，可是不凑巧——］  
Lucifer贴着他的耳背低声呢喃［我对你的身体有。］

他不知道怎么拒绝，他的手。先是中指，继而是食指，它们前赴后继地挤进他的身体，挤碎了他的灵魂。指甲刮过肠壁，引出他喉咙深处破碎的呻吟。指尖冷静地开拓，让他双手攒成一团掐出血印。  
救我……Sammy……  
他不知道怎么拒绝，他的唇。舔过锁骨，啃噬肩膀，它包裹着他的乳首含在齿间暧昧地打磨。吮吸着他小臂上的肌肉，轻扯那散落在阴影处的毛发，润湿去发红的眼角。最后张开，含住那漂亮的耳廓。他扭开脖子，是渴望逃离，不是欲拒还迎，却背道而驰地进一步纵容了施虐者。他全身都在害怕，害怕那即将降临的刑罚，连同耳垂上最细微的茸毛都在瑟瑟抖动。  
救我……Sammy……

［呵呵。］他听见恶魔的低语，灵魂仿佛被一分为二地劈开，一阵剧痛后他看见白色的光，轻薄而恍惚，耳畔响起来自远方的塞壬之歌。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，急促的呼吸过后他仰起了脖颈的弧线，汗水一晃而落。  
他高潮了。在Lucifer进入他身体之后，简单地，轻而易举。  
［你看，你是如此乐在其中。］

他的掌心覆盖过他的睫毛，就像Sammy之前做过的每一次一样。  
［睡吧。］他说［其实你知道的，这不单单是我的意愿。］

然后黑暗的力量贯穿他的身体，他在疲倦和空茫之中沉沉睡去。一个名字在空气中爆破，于是他的泪水便决了堤。  
［Sam。你知道，这也是他的渴求。］  
＝

他想象过无数个他们在人间重逢的场景，而这个，却是意料之外的结局。  
他操了他兄弟的皮囊，只因为该死的他长着和他一模一样的脸。  
他操了他兄弟的皮囊，哪怕他们相似的只有那张一模一样的脸。

Michael，我爱你，Michael。  
他爱了他千百年，从创世纪到地球毁灭，宇宙破裂。  
他们是神之子，是该隐和亚伯，是以扫和雅各，是罪，是罚。

他心中本有天堂，因为他爱着上帝。  
而如今他心中有地狱，没有人能引他进入天堂。

因为他身陷爱情。

 

FIN-感谢观赏

FT：唯一写过的SPN文，好糟糕（捂脸）其实很早很早之前（高中）做过一个吸血鬼的paro，后来完全没干劲写了。。。【咦


End file.
